


Canada is cold, but your love is warm

by RuneDaisy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cute Kyan Reki, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kyan Reki, Pining, Role Reversal, cherry and joe are married, cherry and joe are teachers, reki moves to canada, reki works at a flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneDaisy/pseuds/RuneDaisy
Summary: Reki is about to start his new life in Canada. He meets Langa, a boy in his year, and they quickly grow close. College life, a band, a rival, and a competition.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Canada is cold, but your love is warm

Reki flopped down on his bare bed with a creak and a sigh. 

The smell of cardboard and late August air filled his senses as he lay there, his arm over his eyes. Piles of boxes obscured the flooring, waiting to be unpacked.

"It can wait," Reki puffed out, sinking further into the soft mattress. "Someone wake me for dinner." He said to no one, letting his eyes shut and slipping into an exhausted sleep.

He woke with a start to his door being flung open, Tsukihi standing barefoot and out of breath in the doorway. "Dinner." She said, and darted away once again.

With a glance to his phone clock, reading _6:24_ , he slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "This jetlag sucks..." He said dejectedly.

With dinner over, Reki came back to his room, his task at hand being the daunting boxes containing his things. Starting with the necessities, his unpacking went fairly smoothly.

Now on his third box, he slowly cut open the tape holding the top together. In the box was his skateboard, and an assortment of skating gear. 

"Will there be anywhere to skate here in Canada?" He wondered aloud. _Do they even do that kind of thing? It's probably all snowboarding here, I guess._

With another glance to his board, he decided to hang it on his wall for now. "Maybe I'll get the chance to use it! Who knows, I bet someone here'll skate with me!"

With the sun setting, his natural light through the windows was becoming dim. "I think I've done enough for today."

Laying back into his bed once again, now adorned with sheets and pillows, Reki called it a night.

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~

"Bye mom!" Reki called out, halfway out the door.

"Be safe, Reki! Have a good day, make some friends!" She yelled back to him.

With his backpack slung over his shoulder, schedule in hand, he rushed off with a wave and a smile.

"Oh, I've gotta hurry! I can't be late on my first day- There's gotta be a shortcut somewhere..." Reki mumbled to himself, eyes darting around and distracted. He made a sharp turn, and-

**_BANG!_ **

"Oh shit! Dude I'm so sorry! You okay?" Reki apologized holding out a hand to help the boy he had bumped into. The boy in question was rubbing his head, his light blue hair obstructing his face, and his sweater had dust on the elbows. Wait- his sweater! It was a little hard to make out, but it had the logo of the University that Reki was meant to attend.

"Do you go to the college around here?" Reki asked as the boy took his hand and stood, now dusting off and gathering himself.

"Oh- uh, yeah! I'm a second year there." The blue haired boy supplied, now looking at Reki and meeting him just barely above eye level.

"Woah sick, no way! I am too, I got a little lost on my way, I was hoping for a shortcut? Would you happen to know a way there?" Reki asked excitedly, glad to have met someone so soon. "I'm Reki, by the way."

"Follow me, we can get there in 5." The taller boy said, motioning in the opposite way that Reki had come. "I'm Langa, It's nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm still pretty new to fic writing, so constructive criticism is appreciated! Apologies for this chapter being so short- planning for this to be roughly 10 chapters :)


End file.
